The Black Order
A dark force has drowned the atmosphere of Falador. According to the White Knights, the plaguing mist had descended upon the city before, when the Black Order conquered. Remnants of the Black Order remain, and you must put a stop to them before they resurrect their leader. Quest Description and Requirements Difficulty: Master Requirements: * 70 Smithing * 70 Hitpoints * 70 Prayer * 75 Mining * 58 Thieving Quest Requirements: * A Falador Fable * King's Ransom Other Requirements: * Must beable to defeat a strong level 230 enemy. Start Point: ''' Speak to Magus Requip in the southern part of the White Knight's Castle. '''Rewards: * Choice of Sword, Staff or Bow of Wonder. * 40,000 experience in five skills of your choice, above level 30. * Access to the Black Order Ruins, granting access to special ores, shops, skill spots and quests. Required for Completing: * Resurrection for Demise. Walkthrough Step 1: Speak to Magus Requip in Falador's White Knight Castle to begin the quest. Upon accepting the quest, a cutscene will occur, giving the player a brief history on the Black Order. Magus will then give you an Ancient Fragment, which will be used to absorb the mist in Falador. Step 2: Make your way over to the Falador Party Room and speak to the White Knight Patrolman, he will suggest using White Wolf Mountain as a main source of gathering energy for the Ancient Fragment. Step 3: Head over to White Wolf Mountain, right click and activate the Ancient Fragment once you're on the highest point of the mountain *Click to see image*. Step 4: The Fragment will glow, and you will have unlocked it's first stage. Travel back to Falador and re-activate it by the statue in the centre. The Fragment will then transcend into a third stage. Be prepared, as the guards around the statue will transform into Level 60 Black Order Knights. Defeat them and return to Magus Requip. Step 5: After returning to Magus, he will inform you that the Ancient Fragment has been corrupted by the Black Order, and you will need to visit Wizard Sedridor in the Wizard's Tower. Step 6: Wizard Sedridor will lift the corruption if you will aid him, this requires a prayer level of 70. Make sure your hit-points are above 50, as the process will damage you by 50 health points. Be prepared to have food in your inventory as you will be encountered by members of the Black Order upon lifting the corruption. Step 7: After defeating the Black Order Knights, you will be ambushed by four Black Order Priests (Level 126). They will then proceed to kidnap you, bring you back to their main headquarters in an unknown location. A cutscene will occur of the player being thrown into a cell. Step 8: The player will then be greeted by the Grand Priest, who talks to the player outside of your cell. He will offer you the chance of joining, which you'll turn down. Then he will proceed to inform you of their plans of restoring the order. He will then leave. Step 9: Search around the prison cell. Right click and search the crack in the wall to obtain a rusty wire. Use the rusty wire on the lock to open the cell-door. Make your way up the steps and defeat the guards. Here will will find the Grand Priest's room. Step 10: Whilst here, activate the Ancient Fragment and you will absorb the Grand Priest and the other Black Order Priests inside, containing them inside of the fragment. Return out of the room and make your way down to the bottom of the castle. Make your way out of the castle door and another cutscene will occur. Step 11: After the cutscene, you will be in the Realm of Order, a lucid place that if filled with Illusionary trees, rivers, rocks and animals. Follow the path and you'll see Magus. Speak to him and give him the fragment. He will then reveal to be a spy for the Black Order. He will tell you that he couldn't activate the fragment himself, as he was illusionary. He will then absorb the collected magic from the fragment. Step 12: You will now engage in battle with Magus Requip (Level 230) in the Realm of Order. Defeat him and then exit the portal door. Step 13: Go back to Sir Amik Varse to claim your reward.